Bofe Escândalo II: Persistência
by Coelha-chan
Summary: Elas não desistiriam tão fácil. Não quando ele é o bofe escândalo! Presente para RamaChan!
1. Persistência

**KOKO WA SHIKATEMA - AQUI É SHIKATEMA!**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence. O fragmento da música lá embaixo também não me pertence, é Candyman da Christina Aguilera.

Essa fic é um presente, de todo o meu coração, para a minha amiga que ultimamente ficou muito próxima eu muito querida, RamaChan! Te quiero mucho, nena! Espero que te guste lo que hice con la idea de que me dio! /google translator.

Isso é mais uma fic cabecinha oca que eu fiz apenas por diversão, e também pela sugestão da Rama. Acho que vou fazer mais um capítulo, só pra continuar no denial.. as meninas são persistentes, hehehe.

E eu preferi fazer uma nova história. E ela tá cheeeia de bobagens, hehehe.

Sem mais, lá vai.

* * *

**Bofe Escândalo II – Persistência**

O sinal que anunciava o horário do almoço precisamente ao meio dia e 15 havia soado há alguns minutos. Sakura pousou a bandeja com seu almoço em cima da longa mesa, localizada do lado de fora do pátio, ao ar livre.

- Porque estamos nos sentando aqui mesmo?

- Para vigiá-lo melhor. – Ino respondeu enquanto mordiscava um pedaço de aipo.

A garota de cabelos cor de rosa olhou para a mesa em frente enquanto se sentava. Os alunos do terceiro ano estavam reunidos, e entre eles estava Shikamaru Nara.

- Ainda não desistiram? Não viram ontem quando ele saiu com a estrangeira?

- Não desistiremos até ter certeza! – Tayuya exclamou enquanto se sentava também.

- Certeza do que? Ontem me pareceu bem óbvio que eles estavam juntos! – Sakura balançou a cabeça.

- Pois aquilo não foi nada. Eles apenas foram até a cantina. Só vou ter certeza quando vir alguma coisa mais significativa entre eles. – Ino deu de ombros.

- Eu também! – Shiho remexeu o conteúdo de seu prato. – Não é justo que aquela garota fique com o Shika, ela acabou de se mudar para cá!

- Olhando por esse lado, é verdade...

- Tenten! Você também? – Sakura encarou a morena.

- Oras, também quero um pedaço do bofe-escândalo! – ela replicou sorrindo.

O grupo ficou em silêncio, observando enquanto o Nara recostava-se no banco, tirando os óculos de grau e colocando-os no bolso da camisa do colégio. Ele correu uma das mãos pelo cabelo, suspirando, e depois separou os hashis e começou a comer.

- É muito sex appeal para um cara só. – Tenten comentou distraída.

- E eu não sei? – Tayuya sorriu. – Passar a mão no cabelo, tirar os óculos... tudo parece muito... sexy.

- Mas olha que traidora... – Ino sibilou em tom baixo.

Logo todos os olhares se dirigiram para onde a Yamanaka estava olhando. Hinata caminhava com sua bandeja de almoço ao lado de Temari.

A loira trajava o uniforme da escola, e como no dia anterior, as mangas estavam dobradas, a gravata afrouxada e os dois primeiros botões da camisa abertos. A saia continuava mais curta que o normal, e a única diferença eram dois pequenos laços vermelhos na parte de trás das meias, que ficaram visíveis quando ela se dirigiu à mesa dos alunos do terceiro ano, não sem antes dirigir um sorriso para a Hyuuga, que abanou a mão em resposta.

Hinata se virou para a mesa em que estavam as meninas e ficou subitamente vermelha, constrangida com os olhares que as amigas lhe dirigiam. Andou até elas com passos incertos e sentou-se ao lado de Tenten.

- Po-por que estão me olhando assim? – a garota de olhos perolados perguntou com voz fraca.

- Traidora! – Tayuya vociferou. – Como pôde ficar amiga da estrangeira?

A Hyuuga ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- E-ela está no-no grupo de biologia comigo...

- Isso não quer dizer que tenha que falar com ela. – Ino observou azeda.

- Estávamos di-discutindo um projeto. E-ela é legal. E mu-muito inteligente.

Antes que alguém pudesse responder algo, Shiho fez um anúncio em voz chorosa.

- Olhem onde ela se sentou!

As garotas esticaram os pescoços para ver que foi ao lado do Nara.

- Eu estou dizendo... - Sakura começou.

- Silêncio, testuda. – Ino ergueu uma mão com longas unhas pintadas de pink, num gesto para que a Haruno ficasse quieta. –Isso não quer dizer nada.

- Tem que concordar, Sakura. – Tenten sorriu enquanto mastigava um pedaço de sanduíche. – Eles são colegas de sala.

- Tá bem, tá bem. Vocês são loucas.

- O que ela estava comendo, Hyuuga? – Ino olhou para Hinata.

- Hamburguer, ba-batata frita, refrigerante...

- Hunf. Logo vai ficar gorda e flácida...

- Parece que vai demorar. – Sakura deu uma risada debochada. - Viu as pernas dela?

- Alguém tem que fazer alguma coisa. – Shiho disse, olhando por sobre o ombro. – Ela não pode ficar ali... do lado dele.

- Estão conversando. – Tenten observou com um sussurro.

As garotas voltaram a observar a mesa de maneira mais ou menos disfarçada. Shikamaru se inclinou para Temari e comentou algo no ouvido dela, fazendo com que ambos sorrissem.

- Tão bonito... – Sakura balbuciou.

- Muito. – Tenten concordou.

- É por isso que estamos aqui! Não é justo que só ela fique com ele! – Tayuya reclamou exasperada. – Não é justo!

- Eu vou lá. – Ino anunciou.

- Vai fa-fazer o que? - Hinata perguntou.

- Atrapalhar.

A loira se levantou e ajeitou o uniforme, alisando as pregas da saia e levantando os peitos de maneira pouco discreta. Dirigiu-se à mesa do terceiro ano rebolando.

- Ela é doida! – Hinata comentou baixinho, embasbacada. Todos os olhares se fixaram na Yamanaka.

Ino caminhou até a mesa de maneira decidida e parou bem em frente à Shikamaru, que pareceu não notar.

- Yo, Shikamaru. – ela disse em tom melodioso, tentando chamar a atenção dele.

Ele a olhou e franziu o cenho.

- Ino?

- Estava pensando... – a loira jogou a franja para trás. – Faz tempo que você não vai lá em casa. Éramos tão próximos... Papai até reclamou que você não tem acompanhado o tio Shikaku nos encontros semanais... – Ela fez beicinho. – Não pode continuar assim! O que vai fazer depois da aula? – ela perguntou enquanto olhava diretamente para Temari, que a observava como se ela fosse um extraterrestre.

O Nara piscou lentamente e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Tenho aula de educação física no período da tarde. – ele respondeu lentamente, como se estivesse conversando com uma criança de 4 anos. – Acho que vocês também têm, não?

A Yamanaka parou estática. _Droga!_

- É mesmo. – ela deu um sorrisinho amarelo. – Tinha me esquecido.

- Não é bom ficar enforcando aula. - Temari disse com um tom debochado na voz, também como se estivesse conversando com uma criança. – Você pode acabar reprovada! – ela completou arregalando os olhos verdes, como se houvesse dito algo absurdo.

- E se você for reprovada, seu papai vai cortar sua mesada! – Deidara, também aluno do terceiro ano, debochou com voz fina, fazendo com que todos rissem.

- É verdade... – Ino sorriu sem graça, sem saber se sentia mais raiva da estrangeira ou do loiro. – Te ligo depois, Shika. – ela se dirigiu a Shikamaru enquanto se virava.

A Yamanaka voltou correndo para a mesa das garotas, que a olhavam curiosas.

- E então? – Tayuya perguntou ansiosa enquanto Ino fazia um bico contrariado e recolhia sua bandeja.

- Não deu muito certo. – ela respondeu entre os dentes. – Mas eu tenho outro plano. Esperem em frente ao vestiário feminino depois da aula de educação física!

***

- Ino, para onde estamos indo? – Sakura perguntou enquanto elas contornavam a escola.

Os vestiários ficavam nos fundos do colégio. Atrás deles havia uma fileira de árvores altas e o muro da empresa vizinha.

- Você vai ver. – A loira respondeu enquanto se embrenhava em meio às árvores.

- A ge-gente tem mesmo que entrar aí? – Hinata perguntou um pouco trêmula, observando a fresta em que Ino se esgueirava. – O uniforme de e-educação física é meio curto, e se ti-tiver algum inseto... – ela apontou para o uniforme que todas usavam, que consistia numa camiseta banca estampada com o brasão da escola, um short vermelho, meias brancas e tênis.

- Eu prometo que vai compensar. Seja mulher, Hyuuga! ENTRE AQUI AGORA!

A garota de cabelos azulados tremeu, mas seguiu a Yamanaka para dentro, assim como Sakura, Shiho, Tenten e Tayuya. As garotas seguiram em fila pelas árvores altas e frondosas, até um ponto em que havia uma árvore tombada, mas não muito inclinada. Era um lugar relativamente bem escondido, mas numa pequena clareira. Ino começou a subir na árvore tombada.

- O que vai fazer, Ino? - Tenten perguntou com tom de preocupação na voz. – Não vai cair daí! Até a gente conseguir te socorrer, você acaba morta!

Ino escalou a árvore até sua copa e se apoiou na grande janela de um dos vestiários, equilibrando-se nos galhos.

- Largue de ser agourenta. E em poucos minutos todas vocês vão me agradecer!

Como se quisesse demonstrar que estava falando a verdade, ela deu um soquinho em uma parte da veneziana, que se soltou facilmente.

- Ino? – Sakura perguntou enquanto observava o sorriso triunfante no rosto da loira, que deu uma rápida espiada pela fresta criada. – Isso é o vestiário masculino?

- Venha aqui descobrir, testuda. – o sorriso da Yamanaka só aumentou.

- Acabou a aula de educação física... Os garotos devem estar no banho. - Tayuya raciocinou. Então ela arregalou os olhos. - Shikamaru!

A loira sorriu mais ainda.

- Não acredito! – a Haruno sorriu – Ino, você é uma biscate muito safada!

- O que estamos esperando? – Shiho perguntou enquanto passava à frente das garotas e começava a subir na árvore tombada. – Shikamaru está lá!

Tayuya subiu atrás de Shiho, Sakura também. Hinata não parecia muito empolgada com a idéia.

- Tenten-san, te-temos mesmo que subir aí?

- Claro que sim! – Tenten se aproximou da Hyuuga e a chacoalhou pelos ombros. – Você não está querendo ver os garotos, Hinata? O que há de errado com você!

- Na-nada! – a garota respondeu quase a beira das lágrimas. – Eu na-não quero cair da árvore, e na-não acho certo ob-observar o Shikamaru-kun...

- E vai deixar a estrangeira ficar com tudo aquilo, sem nem dar uma olhadinha? – Tayuya perguntou. – Tenten, traz essa garota aqui para cima agora!

- Gomen, Hinata, mas você vai subir! – Tenten disse enquanto subia na árvore e arrastava uma Hyuuga extremamente vermelha atrás dela.

As garotas se acomodaram no topo da árvore, espremendo-se para espiar pela fresta. O vestiário fervilhava de garotos, rescém liberados da aula de educação física.

Duas fileiras longas de banco estavam visíveis, assim como os armários, em ambos os lados, dispostos em fileiras quase intermináveis.

- Eles são todos do primeiro e segundo ano. – Sakura sussurrou. – Gai-sensei ainda não liberou os do terceiro ano?

- Acho que eles estavam no treino de hóckey. O campeonato estadual está chegando. – Tayuya respondeu.

- Não dá pra ver os chuveiros! – Tenten observou com um tom de frustração na voz.

- Essa é a única janela em que dá para subir. – Ino respondeu. – Mas acho que eles não têm tanto pudor assim, de ficar escondendo as partes...

- Ka-ka-kami-sama! – Hinata exclamou.

Kiba havia saído da área do chuveiro, usando apenas uma toalha na cintura. Ele caçoou de alguns garotos mais novos, e num movimento rápido puxou a toalha que usava e distribui toalhadas em Shino, Chouji e Sai, que se trocavam em frente a seus armários.

- Aaaaahhhh! – A Hyuuga deu um gritindo, ficando mais vermelha que um pimentão, abaixando a cabeça e escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Por Kami... – Tenten comentou boquiaberta.

- O que é... aquilo! – Sakura concordou, igualmente surpresa. – Que corpo...

- Você sabia que ele escondia aquilo tudo nas calças? – Tayuya sussurrou para Ino, que tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta.

- Eu... eu... – ela fez uma pausa e umedeceu os lábios. - Sempre soube que ele era gostoso. Mas não sabia... _daquilo._

- Uau, poucas coisas deixam Yamanaka Ino sem fala! – Sakura debochou.

- Olha como balança... – Shiho observou, vermelha, enquanto Kiba pulava em cima do banco e atingia Sai com uma toalhada na cabeça.

- Acho que vou ficar hipnotizada pelo balanço daquele pêndulo! – Tenten comentou animada. – Isso porque está em 'repouso'! Imagina aquilo pronto pro crime!

- Ei! O Kiba é MEU ficante! – Ino resmungou mal-humorada. – Parem de olhar para ele!

- Então mande-o esconder aquele negócio! – Sakura riu.

A loira bufou, mas antes que pudesse dizer outra coisa, Naruto veio correndo da área dos chuveiros, completamente nu, berrando "Aqui vou eu, dattebayoooooo!" e acertando uma toalhada certeira no traseiro de Kiba.

- Mas eles não têm pudor nenhum! – Shiho ajeitou os óculos no rosto. – Quando será que Shikamaru-kun vai vir?

- Isso está ficando cada hora mais interessante. – Tayuya sorriu.

- É, Hinata? – Sakura cutucou a Hyuuga, que ainda escondia o rosto. – Acho que você deveria ver isso.

- Po-posso olhar? – ela perguntou num sussurro quase inaudível.

- Claaaro que pode! – Ino respondeu com um sorriso maléfico no rosto.

Hinata levantou a cabeça de maneira incerta e observou o vestiário. E então ela viu o hiperativo Uzumaki completamente nu, brincando de guerra de toalhas com Kiba.

- Naruto-kun... – a Hyuuga balbuciou de maneira entrecortada, ficando tão vermelha quanto era possível para uma pessoa. E então ela desmaiou.

- Oeee Hinata! – Tenten segurou-a antes que ela caísse e rolasse tronco abaixo. – Hinata! - a morena deu tapinhas no rosto da Hyuuga desfalecida.

- Ih, a Hinata desmaiou! – Shiho exclamou preocupada.

- Nossa, ela desmaia ao ver o namorado pelado? Imagino como é esse namoro, deve ser na base do rámen mesmo. – Sakura deu de ombros.

- Acho que vai ter que ficar segurando a Hinata, Tenten. – Ino ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Como se dessem o caso por encerrado, todas se viraram de volta para o vestiário.

- Isso é sacanagem! – Tenten protestou. – Eu também quero ver!!

As outras quatro fingiram que nem ouviam mais.

Dentro do vestiário, Naruto e Kiba levavam um pito de Shino, que tentava impor sua autoridade vestido com uma discreta cueca branca.

- Olha, o Kiba é mais bem dotado que o Naruto. – Ino sussurrou.

- Realmente. Mas Naruto parece mais... grosso. – Sakura analisou com atenção.

- Mas a diferença é pequena. – Tayuya sentenciou.

- Pois eu aposto que Shino é maior que eles. – Shiho também observava a cena.

As garotas olharam para a cueca do Aburame quase que ao mesmo tempo.

- Acho que só está mal arrumado. – Sakura disse por fim. – Enquanto ele estava se vestindo, foi atacado pelas toalhadas de Kiba.

- É, ele não ganha. – Ino concordou.

- E Chouji? Está se vestindo... – Tayuya comentou rindo.

Elas observaram o Akimichi, que vestia calças jeans sobre a cueca cinza

- Acho que todas nós cabemos lá dentro. Já cansei de dizer ao Chouji que ele deveria fazer um regime... – Ino resmungou.

- Ainda bem que ele é seu amigo! – Sakura riu.

Houve uma movimentação na porta e logo entraram mais garotos.

- O resto do segundo ano chegou. – Tayuya reconheceu os colegas de classe. Rock Lee entrou correndo pelo vestiário, já puxando a camiseta sob a cabeça.

- Sobrancelhas à vista! – Sakura sussurrou em tom desanimado. – Não tem nada mais interessante para se ver no segundo ano?

Como se fosse uma resposta àquela pergunta, Neji entrou, seguido por Kankuro.

- Olha, Neji-san e o estrangeiro! - Shiho apontou os recém-chegados.

- Como, Neji? E Kankuro? AHHHH, eu tenho que ver! – Tenten berrou, arrastando Hinata ainda inconsciente até a parede e ficando do lado de baixo dela no tronco para que ela não escorregasse até o chão.

Colocando-se na ponta do pés, ela se pendurou na fresta da janela.

- Ah, como eles são lindos! – Tenten exclamou num sussurro estrangulado. – Por que eles ainda não estavam aqui?

- Parece que estavam no treino de natação. - Ino observou. – Estão molhados.

Neji usava apenas a camiseta do uniforme de educação física, deixando visível o fato de que ele estava usando uma bem comportada sunga azul turquesa. Já Kankuro usava apenas o short, obviamente molhado, sem camisa.

- Olha, esse estrangeiro tem um tom de pele bonito, não? – Sakura comentou. – Tão bronzeado.

- Ele é gostosinho. – Tayuya sentenciou.

- Se é. – Tenten concordou. - E é tão engraçado!

Kankuro revirou seu armário brevemente e foi para a área dos chuveiros empunhando uma toalha e alguns objetos que apanhou no armário. Neji também foi para seu armário, tirando a camiseta.

- Já o Neji tem a pele mais clara que eu já vi. E olha que é nadador! – Tayuya comentou.

- Mas a piscina é coberta, daí não tem problemas. – Tenten explicou.

- Ele é tão branco que dá vontade de morder. Aquele cabelo preto e comprido só faz ficar ainda mais branco. – Ino sorriu.

- Que condicionador será que ele usa, pra deixar o cabelo tão bonito? – Shiho perguntou.

- Bem, você... obviamente não sabe. – Ino riu de maneira maldosa.

Logo o Hyuuga desapareceu na área dos chuveiros e Rock Lee voltou correndo, usando uma cueca samba-canção repleta de flores de cerejeira.

- Kami-sama, Sakura! Esse garoto realmente gosta de você! E te tem bem pertinho... do coração! – Ino debochou.

- Cala a boca, Porquinha! – a rosada retrucou nervosa.

- Que magreza, não? – Shiho fez uma careta.

- Ele vai... secar o cabelo? – Tayuya se espantou.

Lee estava armado com uma escova redonda em uma mão e um secador de cabelos semi profissional na outra. Ele plugou o aparelho na tomada debaixo de um dos bancos e no segundo seguinte escovava os cabelos para que ficassem no estilo tigelinha que ele sempre usava.

As garotas continuaram olhando, os cenhos ficaram franzidos.

- Isso é estranho. Muito estranho. – Sakura comentou.

- E nenhum dos rapazes parece ligar... – Ino olhou ao redor.

- O Lee sempre foi estranho. É como se fosse o 'charme'dele. – Tenten deu de ombros.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram, enquanto elas continuavam a observar a desenvoltura de Rock Lee com a escova.

- Ele parece levar jeito com a coisa. – Tayuya comentou, ainda surpresa.

- Olha Shiho, você pode pedir para que ele arrume o _seu _cabelo! Quem sabe... – Ino observou a massa de fios bagunçados que pendiam da cabeça da garota. – Não, acho que isso aí não tem jeito não...

Antes que a outra pudesse retrucar, Sakura cortou a discussão.

- Neji está voltando, dessa vez só de cueca!

- Neji-neesan... – Hinata resmungou, recobrando a consciência.

- Ah, olha só a Hyuuga! – Ino riu enquanto Tenten ajudava Hinata a se levantar. – Só saber que o primo vem aí de cueca, acorda e fica animada!

- Na-não... – Hinata ficou vermelha novamente. – Achei que ele ti-tinha vindo aqui...

- Me engana que eu gosto! – Ino retrucou. – Sei bem o que você estava querendo...

Hinata ficou mais vermelha e abaixou os olhos.

- E está proibida de olhar dentro do vestiário, Hinata. – Tenten ralhou. – Se você desmaiar novamente, vou deixar que role até a terra lá embaixo!

- Go-gomen, Tenten-chan... – a garota se desculpou torcendo as mãos, enquanto se encostava à parede, de costas para a janela do vestiário.

- O que eu perdi? – Tenten sussurou, voltando a espiar pela fresta.

- Neji Hyuuga, cueca boxer justa azul marinho, à sua esquerda. – Sakura informou.

- Puxa. – a morena de coques sorriu. - Mais contrastes!

- Acho que esse garoto só usa roupas escuras para a gente ver o quanto ele é branco . – Tayuya observou.

- Acho que ele não está fazendo nada de errado... – Tenten sorriu.

- Olha lá, o Kankuro-san. – Shiho apontou para o rapaz alto que vinha da área dos chuveiro. – Mas ele está vestido...

O muxoxo foi geral.

- Vocês estão pa-parecendo umas ta-taradas... – Hinata disse baixinho, olhando de soslaio para o grupo.

- Nem todo mundo é tão idiota quanto você, Hyuuga! – Ino sibilou.

- Sem brigas... – Sakura interveio. – Ino!

- Foi ela quem começou!

- AH! – Tayuya deu um gritinho. – Eles chegaram, eles chegaram! O terceiro ano foi liberado do treino!

Todas se viraram para janela, inclusive certa Hyuuga.

O movimento do vestiário aumentou consideravelmente, já que os garotos que já haviam tomado banho saíam e os alunos do terceiro ano chegavam.

- Tem certeza de que é o terceiro ano mesmo? – Shiho perguntou

- Claro que eu tenho. – a ruiva replicou azeda. – Diferente de você, não fico enfurnada em um laboratório, então conheço pessoas. – Olha lá o Deidara.

O loiro havia acabado de entrar no vestiário, ainda trajando o volumoso uniforme de goleiro do time de Hockey. Ele jogou a mochila no banco e soltou os longos cabelos.

- Ok, o time de Hockey está aqui. – Sakura foi contando os garotos que entravam com o uniforme do time. – Cadê o Shikamaru?

- Vocês sabem que ele é lerdo. – Ino também vasculhava o lugar com olhos ansiosos. – Ele deve estar para chegar.

O vestiário aos poucos foi se esvaziando, apenas os alunos do terceiro ano ficando por lá. Cada vez mais deles entravam, mas nenhum se parecia com o Nara.

- Onde ele está? – Tayuya perguntou aflita. – Quase todos os garotos já foram para o banho!

- Será que ele foi para casa sem tomar banho? – Tenten perguntou.

- Não... – Ino balançou a cabeça. – A casa dele fica longe daqui, ele não pegaria o metrô sem tomar banho. E sempre é tão cheiroso...

- Se é! – Shiho concordou com tom sonhador. – Quando estamos na aula de decodificação, eu quase não consigo me concentrar por causa do perfume dele...

- É, ele realmente cheira muito bem. – Sakura concordou. – E é um cheiro másculo, intrigante...

- Quando ele está na aula de música, sempre fico com dificuldades para focar minha atenção na flauta. Fico sentindo aquele perfume e pensando no que queria fazer com ele...

- E não é um cheiro ofensivo, que te deixa com dor de cabeça. – Tenten avaliou. – É discreto, mas ao mesmo tempo poderoso, muito masculino...

- Então ele de-deve vir tomar ba-banho! – Hinata afirmou. – A-acho que ele ve-vem vindo ali...

Todas as atenções se voltaram novamente para a porta dupla que dava acesso ao vestiário. E por ela vinha Shikamaru Nara, com a mochila verde-musgo pendurada em um dos ombros, taco de hóckey em uma das mãos, patins e capacete na outra, ainda vestindo o uniforme do time, preto, vermelho e branco, com o ninja no centro, símbolo do time, andando a passos lentos. O cabelo estava meio desarrumado, alguns fios escapavam do rabo alto. Ele estava visivelmente suado e não usava os óculos.

- Acho que me coração disparou! – Shiho gemeu num fio de voz, levando a mão ao peito.

- E eu acho que perdi o fôlego... – Ino arregalou os olhos.

- Nunca tinha o visto usando o uniforme do time... – Sakura murmurou, também boquiaberta.

- Então acho que o fetiche se estende a uniformes de hóckey também. – Tenten sorriu.

- Mas nem todos que usam o uniforme ficam bem assim. – Tayuya comentou. – Esperar esse tempo todo valeu muito a pena.

Elas ficaram em silêncio enquanto observavam Shikamaru. Ele caminhou até o banco e colocou suas coisas em cima dele, para depois ir até seu armário e abrir a porta e guardar o taco, os patins e o capacete.

- Que droga. – Ino sussurrou. – Essa porta de armário tampa nossa visão do que tem lá dentro, ou do que ele vai fazer se estiver lá...

- Se fosse do outro lado daria para ver, a porta abriria ao contrário. – Tenten suspirou.

Depois de guardar as coisas, ele puxou o blusão pela cabeça, jogando-o em cima do banco, e em seguida desafivelou o protetor de ombros, tirando-o e também guardando o equipamento no armário.

Cinco pares de olhos se arregalaram.

- Nossa! Eu sempre achei que o Shikamaru fosse magrelo... – Sakura comentou espantada.

- Bem, aquilo definitivamente não é magrelo. – Tenten balançou a cabeça. - De jeito nenhum!

- Ka-kami-sa-sama...Shikamaru tem o peito la-largo... – Hinata piscou.

- Que peito... que barriga... que homem, meu Deus! – Tayuya começou a se abanar freneticamente. – É falta de educação!

- Mas o Shikamaru _era _magrinho... não sei quando ele ficou assim tão... – Ino começou a mordiscar a unha.

- Gostoso. Maravilhoso. Perfeito! – Shiho completou. – Eu gosto dele há tanto tempo, _eu_ deveria ser namorada dele!

- Há! – Ino ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Já disse que é para entrar na fila, e você certamente é a última, bruaca!

- Ei falem mais baixo, ele não pode ver a gente aqui! –Sakura advertiu as mais exaltadas.

Shikamaru, alheio ao fato de que era alvo de empolgada e minuciosa análise, tirou os tênis e o resto dos equipamentos, apanhou uma toalha e mais alguns objetos, indo para a área dos chuveiros.

- Droga, ele não vai tirar a calça? – Tenten perguntou meio desapotada.

- Tenho fé de que ele volte pelado do chuveiro. – Tayuya esfregou as mãos. – É só esperar!

- Todo mundo está indo embora. – Sakura observou. – O Shikamaru vai acabar ficando sozinho.

Elas ficaram em silêncio, vendo que agora poucos garotos ainda estavam no vesitário, se trocando para ir para casa.

- Ele vai ficar... sozinho? – Ino sorriu de maneira maliciosa.

- Eu conheço essa sua cara... – Sakura olhou para a loira. – O que é que está pensando?

- Que podíamos fazer alguma coisa enquanto ele está lá sozinho! Ninguém vai ver mesmo...

- Nãao, não po-podemos entrar lá! – Hinata pareceu prestes a desmaiar novamente.

- Não vá Hyuuga! Uma a menos! Eu topo! – Tayuya disse animada.

- E o que vão fazer lá? – Sakura franziu o cenho.

- Tirar uma casquinha... – Tenten sorriu, entendendo a intenção de Ino.

- Não é justo que a estrangeira fique com tudo aquilo! – Shiho protestou. – Eu também vou!

- Só precisamos esperar que esses outros sumam. – Ino observou o vestiário novamente. – Só tem mais três garotos do terceiro ano se trocando.

Mais dois saíram, e apenas um restava quando Shikamaru voltou do chuveiro. Trajando apenas uma toalha branca enrolada na cintura, cabelo solto pelos ombros e úmido, fazendo com que gotículas escorressem pelo tórax exposto.

- O cabelo... o cabelo! – Shiho balbuciou.

- Ele fica lindo com o cabelo solto! – Tenten não conseguia fechar a boca.

- Eu disse que ia valer a pena esperar! – Tayuya arrumou a bandana do cabelo, animadíssima. – E ele está pe-la-do!

- Está ve-vestindo uma toalha. – Hinata observou.

- Mas não tem nada por baixo, obviamente. E ele vai se trocar na nossa frente! – a ruiva fez uma pequena dancinha de comemoração.

- O curioso é que o Kiba, por exemplo, é muito mais forte que ele, o Shikamaru é magro... mas ele é tão mais... vistoso, interessante... – Tenten disse.

- É porque o Shikamaru é muito mais maduro que o Kiba. Não acho que a gente o veria dando toalhadas nos outros ou correndo pelado por aí. – Ino observou o Nara atentamente. – Ele tem um charme mais másculo, mais de homem, não de garoto exibicionista e idiota!

- Verdade. – Tenten concordou.

Ino olhou de soslaio para Sakura, que não havia dito nada. Ela olhava fixamente para Shikamaru, com a boca aberta.

- Sakura? Tudo bem?

A rosada piscou várias vezes e olhou para a loira.

- Como foi que não reparamos nele antes? Como foi que não percebemos _tudo isso _antes?

- Não sei. Acho que estávamos olhando apenas para o óbvio. – Ino deu de ombros, voltando a olhar.

Shikamaru havia aberto o armário, e retirou a toalha da cintura. Oculto pela porta, apenas uma parte de seu corpo ficou visível.

- Que bundinha maravilhosa! – Tayuya exclamou . – Droga de porta!

- Redonda, empinada... – Tenten concordou.

- Implorando para ser apertada! – Ino concluiu.

- Belo bumbum. Belíssimo. – Sakura sorriu.

Shiho parecia hipnotizada demais para dizer algo e Hinata escondeu o rosto nas mãos novamente.

- Não... – a ruiva choramingou quando viu a cueca preta ser vestida. – Não tão rápido!

- Boxer preta. – Tenten avaliou. – Nada mal, Nara.

Uma calça jeans foi vestida em seguida.

- Esse garoto se veste rápido demais! – Ino fez beicinho.

- Aposto que ele tem _a_ pegada. – Tenten sorriu de maneira maliciosa.

- Ele é tão perfeitinho. – Sakura argumentou. – Alguma coisa tem que ser mais ou menos.

- Não, ele tem pegada. – Tenten insistiu. – Ele é o bofe-escândalo!

- Verdade. – Ino sorriu.

- Viram que ele está sozinho? O vestiário está vazio! – Shiho disse de maneira ansiosa.

Elas verificaram com uma simples olhada que Shikamaru estava sim, sozinho.

- Será que devemos ir até lá? – a Yamanaka perguntou.

Como se fosse uma resposta para a pergunta sussurrada, barulho de saltos foi ouvido dentro do vestiário.

As garotas olharam para a porta e logo reconheceram a silhueta da pessoa que acabara de entrar. Uniforme tradicional da escolha, dessa vez sem a gravata, cabelo loiro dividido em quatro chiquinhas e passos decididos.

- Eu não acredito! - Ino cuspiu as palavras.

- Ela? – Shiho estava à beira das lágrimas. - De novo?

Shikamaru também percebeu que tinha companhia, e se virou para a porta ainda vestido apenas com a calça jeans. Ao ver quem era, sorriu de maneira avassaladora. Temari caminhou até ele e jogou sua mochila em cima do banco, parando em frente ao Nara. Eles começaram a conversar.

- Por que ele tem que sorrir desse jeito para ela? – Tayuya perguntou mal humorada. – Ela está invadindo o vestiário masculino!

- Shh, eles estão conversando! – Tenten silenciou o protesto.

- Não consigo entender o que eles dizem. – Sakura balançou a cabeça. – Estão conversando baixo demais.

- Choukso, eu queria ouvir... –Ino resmungou.

- O que ela foi fazer aí? – Tenten perguntou curiosa.

- Eu queria saber.

O casal conversou por mais alguns minutos, trocando sorrisos. Então todos os queixos caíram quando Shikamaru, o bofe-escândalo da escola, puxou Temari pela cintura com um braço forte, num movimento rápido e decidido, colando o corpo dele ao dela. E assim que ela estava perto o suficiente o Nara beijou a loira com volúpia e ela retribuiu com a mesma vontade, enterrando os dedos na cabeleira escura dele.

As meninas ficaram em silêncio atônito por alguns segundos, observando o casal que se beijava despudoradamente.

- Uau. Acho que isso confirma aquilo que eu disse sobre ele ter pegada! – a morena de coques sorria divertida.

- Realmente... – Sakura concordou. – Pega e pega bem. E deve beijar bem também...

- Temari-san é na-namorada dele, meninas. – Hinata olhou para as amigas. – Desistam!

Shiho chorava convulsivamente, Tayuya mantinha a cabeça baixa e o rosto de Ino estava contorcido de raiva.

- Acho que isso é prova suficiente, não? – Sakura deu um empurrãozinho em Ino, fazendo com que as meninas começassem a descer da árvore. – Vamos deixar os dois sozinhos.

- Mas eu...

- Sem mais, Yamanaka! – Tenten interrompeu o protesto. – Eu já disse, a gente pode olhar e se matar de inveja, mas só uma leva...

_Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
Bem, agora estou ficando entediada e com calor  
When he kissed my mouth he really hits the spot  
__Quando ele me beijou na boca ele realmente acertou o alvo_  
_He got lips like sugar cane  
Ele tem lábios doces como açúcar  
Good things come for boys who wait  
Coisas boas vem para garotos que esperam_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Mais uma fic feita apenas para divertimento vazio e quase inocente... hehehe

Não se esqueçam de dizer o que acharam, sim?  
E by the way, I coração Hockey ^^

E... eu sempre quise ver o Kiba e o Shikamaru pelados XD


	2. Insistência

**KOKO WA SHIKATEMA! - AQUI É SHIKATEMA!**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto continua não me pertencendo. Se pertencesse, não teria deixado de ser shonnen para se tornar yaoi. O fragmento da música é novamente Candyman da Christina Aguilera, que inspirou a baboseira toda.

Esse é o capítulo final de Bofe Escândalo, com o golpe de misericórdia para as meninas alienadas que insistem. Acho que não está tão engraçadinha quanto as outras, mas é o fechamento desse ciclo. Espero que vocês que me acompanharam nos outros capitulos também gostem desse. Tá cheio de bobagens também.

Tem mais nota no final, então boa leitura!

* * *

**Bofe Escândalo III - Insistência**

O principal rink de Konoha já estava quase lotado, apesar de ainda faltar meia hora para o jogo começar. Sakura avistou Ino sentada no segundo degrau da arquibancada, bem perto do gelo, e foi até a amiga.

- Yo, Ino. Que roupa é essa? – a Haruno perguntou enquanto sentava-se ao lado da Yamanaka, que havia guardado lugares.

Ino olhou-a como se ela houvesse feito uma pergunta idiota, e cruzou as pernas parcamente cobertas por um microvestido púrpura.

- O que tem de errado, testuda?

- Você veio assistir a um jogo. – Sakura observou.

- Sim. E você sabe que se nosso colégio ganhar, vai ter uma super festa.

- Sei, mas...

- Mas não se importa em parecer bonita, afinal isso te dá um trabalhão. – Ino continuou debochada.

- Ah, bem que você queria se parecer comigo, porca! – Sakura retrucou.

- Você é quem queria ser uma beldade como eu, testa de marquise!

- Já estão brigando? O jogo nem começou ainda! – Tenten perguntou com tom entediado, parando ao lado das amigas. Hinata estava do lado da morena.

- Na-não discutam, meninas. – a Hyuuga pediu timidamente.

Sakura e Ino se olharam e depois uma virou paraum lado, empinando o nariz e cruzando os braços.

- E aí, os meninos já apareceram? – Tenten perguntou animada enquanto se sentava ao lado de Sakura, dando a discussão anterior por encerrada.

- Ainda não. – Ino respondeu. – Mas acho que logo eles começam o aquecimento.

- Achei tão legal eles estarem na final estadual do campeonato de hockey! – Tenten sorriu.

- Realmente, nunca imaginei que o time de hockey era tão promissor! – Sakura concordou.

- Mas todas sabemos porque esse time é tão promissor. – Tayuya aproximou-se das garotas, seguida por Shiho. – Cadê ele? – a ruiva perguntou enquanto sentava-se na arquibancada e vasculhava o rink com os olhos.

- Eles ainda não saíram para o aquecimento. – Ino esclareceu.

- Ufa, chegamos à tempo. – Shiho suspirou. - Eu me odiaria se perdesse um segundo do aquecimento. O Shikamaru-kun anda tão sumido no Colégio.

- Acho que era por causa dos treinamentos para o campeonato. Ele é atacante, muito é exigido dele. – Ino observou.

- Também acho que ele deve estar estudando muito para os exames de admissão em Universidades. – Sakura deu sua opinião acadêmica.

- Os jogadores do time de Hockey foram dispensados das aulas do período da tarde para treinar, era só ir até o ginásio. – Tayuya deu de ombros.

- E você ia? – Tenten sorriu.

- Lógico. – a ruiva sorriu maliciosa. – Sempre que eu podia.

- Ela não ia quase nunca, está encrencada em um monte de matérias e tem que fazer aula de reforço à tarde. – Ino desmentiu a ruiva, que fez uma careta.

- Pensando bem, também não tenho visto a estrangeira. – Tayuya comentou. – Ela foi em uma aula de música, fez um dueto na guitarra com o Shikamaru e nunca mais voltou. Tremenda exibicionista.

- Ela participa de outros grupos, pode ser que o professor a tenha dispensado se ela toca tão bem assim. – Sakura provocou.

- Ela é uma exibida, isso sim! – Tayuya insistiu, mal humorada.

- Como é o sincronismo dela com o Shikamaru? – Tenten quis saber, maliciosa.

- Perfeito. – a ruiva rosnou para depois fazer um gesto exasperado – Irritantemente perfeito. Não erraram nenhuma nota, era como se fizessem aquilo a vida toda!

- E-ela é namorada dele. - Hinata comentou de maneira inocente.

- Eles fazem outro tipo de música. – Sakura complementou marota, dando uma cotovelada em Tenten, que concordou com um "uhhhh tááá!".

- Pois eu não acho que esse namoro seja verdadeiro. – Ino anunciou.

- E por que não? – Sakura perguntou em tom descrente.

Ino jogou a franja para trás, ciente do fato de que era o centro das atenções.

- Quando vimos os dois, eles estavam no banheiro masculino e nós estávamos espiando. Nunca mais vimos nada que indicasse algum relacionamento depois, então eles estavam ficando escondido. Ou alguma de vocês viu os dois juntos depois daquele dia?

As garotas se entreolharam. Tayuya e Shiho balançaram a cabeça negativamente, Sakura apenas fitou a amiga de maneira desconfiada e Tenten começou a rir.

- Hinata? – a Yamanaka dirigiu-se a única que não havia se manifestado.

- Eu sempre vejo os do-dois juntos, na saída da a-aula.

- Mas não quero saber se estavam próximos, estou falando de pegação forte como rolou no vestiário, daquele tipo que você só de pensar em fazer desmaia. – Os olhos azuis de Ino faiscavam enquanto Hinata se afastava.

- Na-não... – A Hyuuga se encolheu, ficando vermelha.

- Viu só? Não estão juntos! – Ino sentenciou vitoriosa.

- Ah não, de novo não! – Sakura esfregou o rosto.

- É verdade! – Shiho concordou, animada. – O que você disse faz todo o sentido!

Ino fez um gesto como se disesse "eu sei".

- Então ainda podemos investir! A estrangeira está fora do páreo, é a minha vez! – Tayuya concluiu com brilho nos olhos.

- Sua vez. – Ino não conteve uma risada escarninha. – Vai sonhando!

- E lá vamos nós! – Tenten riu. – Perseguindo o bofe escândalo... de novo!

- Talvez o Shikamaru-kun tenha vergonha do cabelo dela. – Shiho pensava no motivo do segredo da relação. – Ela usa um penteado estranho.

- Bem, pelo menos ela _penteia _o cabelo, não é? – Ino alfinetou.

- Falando no diabo. – Tayuya apontou com a cabeça para a entrada do ginásio.

Temari caminhava na parte superior das arquibancadas, usando uma saia jeans, regata branca e justa, moletom do colégio e tênis. O grupo ficou em silêncio enquanto ela atravessava o ginásio e se sentava ao lado de Hana Inuzuka, à esquerda delas, no quarto degrau à partir do gelo.

- Por que meus peitos não podem ser do tamanho do dos dela? – Ino perguntou irritada enquanto apalpava o próprio busto de maneira indiscreta. – Isso é tão injusto!

- Tudo nessa garota remete a injustiças. – Tayuya fechou a cara.

- Eu a detesto! – Shiho resmungou.

- Mas o que foi que ela fez para vocês? – Sakura questionou, horrorizada com o comentário.

- Nasceu! – Tenten respondeu.

- Você também, Tenten? – a Haruno parecia indignada.

- Eu não tenho peitos daquele tamanho! – a morena de coques respondeu divertida.

Sakura olhou do busto da Sabaku para o seu três vezes antes de suspirar.

- Eu também não... – ela disse baixinho.

- É muito injusto que ela seja peituda e tenha ficado com o Shika! – Tayuya protestou como se uma coisa tivesse tudo a ver com a outra.

- Me-meninas... – Hinata chamou timidamente.

- O que é Hinata? Vai dizer que você sim tem peito para competir com ela? – Ino perguntou desdenhosa.

- Não... Só que-queria dizer que os me-meninos estão chegando no-no rink.

A multidão presente ovacionou quando o time do Konoha Prep entrou no gelo para se aquecer. As garotas observaram os jogadores atentamente, esquecidas das comparações anatômicas anteriores.

- O que são aquelas coisas desenhadas no capacete do Deidara? – Tayuya perguntou curiosa enquanto observava o goleiro.

- São esculturas. – Tenten explicou. – Ele tem muito talento para artes plásticas, aquelas são ilustrações das criações dele.

- Tem certeza de que ele não é seu parente, Ino? – Sakura perguntou enquanto estudava o rapaz que trajava o uniforme preto, branco e vermelho do time de Hockey, com um ninja estampado no centro. Uma longa trança loira escapava de seu capacete. – Vocês são estranhamente parecidos.

- Não, não somos. - a Yamanaka replicou azeda. – E meu cabelo é mais bonito que o dele.

- Olha, aquele grandalhão! – Tenten apontou um rapaz alto que patinava a toda velocidade. – O que pinta o rosto de azul para intimidar os adversários!

- O no-nome dele é Kisame. – Hinata informou. – Ele jo-joga na defesa e participa do grupo de bi-biologia, é um ótimo o-oceanógrafo.

- Você conversa com um cara daquele tamanho, Hinata? - Sakura olhou-a supresa, fazendo com que a Hyuuga ficasse vermelha.

- Aquele rapaz. – Shiho apontou um outro rapaz alto, que tinha um crucifixo na mão e murmurava alto para o objeto antes de escondê-lo na luva. – Já pegou todos os livros de teoria religiosa da biblioteca.

- Hidan. – Tayuya disse. – Meio fanático, mas boa pessoa. Ele é meu vizinho.

- Vizinho, é? Para mim isso tinha outro nome! – Sakura instigou.

Antes que a ruiva pudesse responder, Shiho interrompeu com cotoveladas frenéticas.

- Ali! – ela apontou, olhos vidrados. – Shikamaru!

Todas ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, observando o rapaz que havia acabado de entrar no gelo e patinava com facilidade.

- Ainda bem que a proteção do capacete é transparente e só vai até o nariz, assim dá para ver ao rosto dele. – Shiho suspirou.

- Mas essa parafernália toda esconde um bocado. – Tenten comentou.

- Ele fica sexy de uniforme. – Sakura sorriu buliçosa.

- Já vimos partes interessantes aquele dia, sabemos que debaixo desse uniforme o material é de primeira. – Tayuya piscou.

- Eu dou o braço a torcer. – A Haruno sorriu. – Shikamaru fica bem com e sem roupa.

- Ele é lindo demais. - Ino disse como se sentisse algum tipo de dor ao dizer aquilo.

- Acho tão le-legal ele ter estampado o ca-capacete com o símbolo do Clã dele. – Hinata observou.

- É tão chique ele fazer parte de um Clã que tem um símbolo super conhecido! – Tenten concordou. – É um nobre da modernidade!

- E o pai dele é o Ministro mais famoso e sábio do País do Fogo. – Sakura complementou.

- É bonito, inteligente, gostoso, rico... Um verdadeiro partidaço. – Tayuya concluiu.

- É o bofe-escândalo! – Ino resumiu com um gritinho histérico.

- E é a-atacante do ti-time e artilheiro do campeonato. – Hinata comentou.

- O que só aumentam as qualificações. E a concorrência também. – Tenten constatou.

- A estrangeira não pode ficar mais com ele! – Shiho afirmou em tom determinado.

- Não mesmo. – Ino apoiou.

- O que ele está fazendo? – Tenten perguntou quando viu que Shikamaru patinava pelo rink, observando as pessoas que foram ver o jogo.

- Procurando alguma coisa na arquibancada. – Sakura deduziu.

O Nara então sorriu abertamente e todas as cabeças se viraram para a esquerda a tempo de ver Temari esboçar um sorriso em resposta.

- Por que ele tem que sorrir para ela? – Tayuya fez careta.

- Po-porque ela é na-namorada dele. – Hinata insistiu.

- Não até que me provem. – Ino discordou.

-Vocês perceberam que ela está usando uma aliança? – Sakura continuava observando a loira.

- O QUE?! – cinco vozes soaram em uníssono e todas se voltaram para onde a Sabaku estava sentada.

A loira conversava com Hana e colocou a franja atrás da orelha.

- Nossa, que aliança enorme! – Tenten piscou lentamente.

- Isso é o que eu chamo de compromisso! – Sakura declarou com os olhos verdes arregalados.

- Será que isso tem algo a ver com o Shikamaru? – Tayuya ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ele está usando uma aliança igual à dela? – Shiho quis saber, virando-se rapidamente para observar a mão do Nara.

- Não dá pa-para ver, ele está de lu-luvas. – Hinata apontou o óbvio.

- Não é uma aliança de compromisso. - Ino deu de ombros depois de observar a jóia na mão de Temari. – É só um anel. - ela completou em tom de desprezo.

- E como você sabe? – Sakura franziu o cenho.

- Tem coisas escritas naquele anel. – A Yamanaka estreitou os olhos, como se pudesse enxergar muito longe. – Alianças não têm aquilo.

- Realmente, nunca vi uma aliança daquele jeito. – Tayuya disse, também forçando a vista.

- Co-como é que está enxergando os de-detalhes? – Hinata perguntou, esfregando os olhos claros.

- Eu enxergo muito bem quando me interessa. – Ino sorriu. – Coloque os óculos, Hyuuga!

- Olá meninas! Podemos nos sentar aqui?

As seis gelaram ao ouvir a voz antes de se depararem com um par de olhos vermelhos e um par de olhos castanhos.

- Kurenai-sensei, Shizune-sensei. – Sakura esboçou um sorriso amarelo. – Claro, por favor!

Enquanto as professoras se sentavam no degrau inferior ao delas, as meninas se entreolharam.

- Por que não mandou as professoras se sentarem em outro lugar? – Tayuya sussurrou nervosa. – Não podemos conversar mais!

- Não sou mal-educada! E esqueceu que a Kurenai-sensei é casada com o técnico assistente? O jogo pode ficar mais interessante. – A Haruno respondeu.

- Até que voce não é muito burra, testudinha. – Ino provocou em voz baixa, recebendo um olhar de desprezo em resposta.

O jogo começou, e durante os dois primeiros tempos as garotas se limitaram a prestar atenção no jogo, assim como as professoras no degrau inferior. Tenten quebrou o silêncio pesado e incômodo, sem conseguir mais se conter.

- Ino, o Kiba está te olhando muito. Parece que ele quer literalmente te comer! – Ela fez um sinal com a cabeça em direção ao lado oposto à arquibancada, através da proteção transparente do rink, bem em frente a elas.

A Yamanaka seguiu o lugar indicado com o olhar e deu um sorrisinho para o Inuzuka, que acenou discretamente e piscou para ela.

- Uhm, o que é isso? – Sakura debochou. – Ino está com as bochechas vermelhas!

- É verdade! – Tenten riu. – Pode contar, Yamanaka! Está parecendo a Hinata!

Ino tentou controlar o rubor atípico e Hinata tentou entender a comparação.

- Idiotas. – Ino empinou o nariz. – Acontece que ele me pediu em namoro antes de ontem.

- Então ele quer _mesmo_ te comer! - Tenten riu e Ino fuzilou-a com o olhar.

- Aê, loira! – Tayuya deu um tapinha nos ombros de Ino. – Se deu bem!

- Namorando com o Kiba ela vai andar engraçado, com as pernas abertas. – Tenten comentou ainda rindo. - Droga, tirem essa imagem da minha cabeça!

- Claro que ele quer me namorar, quem nã quer? - Ino informou em tom superior. - Mas eu ainda não aceitei.

- E por que não? – Sakura quis saber.

- Por que ele não é o Shikamaru. - Ino disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Mas você gosta dele, não? – Sakura retorquiu. – Não ficaria vermelha por nada!

- Gosto. – Ino admitiu. – Mas ele é imaturo. E dá toalhadas nos outros enquanto ainda está pelado!

- Mas é bem dotado. – Tenten frisou.

- Tenten! – A Yamanaka ralhou, apontando as professoras com a cabeça.

- Só disse uma coisa que todo mundo aqui sabe! – A morena tentou se isentar de culpa.

- Bem, o fato é que eu vou dar a resposta depois do jogo, na festa. – Ino resumiu.

- Já de-decidiu se vai aceitar? Kiba-kun é um ó-ótimo rapaz. – Hinata disse.

- Ainda tenho tempo para decidir. E o Shikamaru estará soltinho na festa, tudo depende. – Ino explicou, dando o assunto por encerrado.

O jogo continuava empatado, disputado e entruncado. Shikamaru deu um encontrão em um dos jogadores adversários, que foi violentamente de encontro à proteção bem de frente para o grupo.

- Ho-hockey é um esporte perigoso. - Hinata sentenciou, se encolhendo.

- Hockey é esporte para homens de verdade. Para machos. – Tenten opinou.

- Shikamaru é um ótimo jogador. – Kurenai constatou, dando sua opinião na conversa e surpreendendo as garotas.

- Não é á toa que tantas faculdades estão se matando para tê-lo entre seus alunos. – Shizune apontou.

- É verdade. Além de extremamente inteligente, tem talento para esportes. Tudo o que as grandes universidades desejam! – Kurenai concordou.

- Shikamaru já enviou seus documentos para alguma universidade? – Sakura perguntou às professoras.

- Na verdade ele é que recebeu diversas propostas, inclusive de universidades estrangeiras. – Shizune informou.

- Nossa! – Shiho exclamou surpresa. – Isso é difícil de acontecer!

- Mas Shikamaru não é um rapaz qualquer. – Kurenai explanou. – Asuma sempre teve confiança no potencial dele. Sempre foi preguiçoso, mas esse ano superou até as nossas expectativas. Acho que só precisava de um incentivo. – ela trocou um olhar cúmplice com Shizune, ficando óbvio que falavam de Temari.

- É uma pena que quando ele for para a faculdade ela não vá junto. – Tayuya comentou em tom desdenhoso.

- Por que diz isso? – Shizune perguntou genuinamente curiosa

- Já que as melhores universidades ofereceram admissão a ele, é mas difícil para ela entrar. Ele é um gênio. – Shiho entendeu o raciocínio da amiga.

- Mas qualquer instituição de ensino do mundo ficaria mais do que feliz em oferecer uma vaga á ela. – Kurenai esclareceu.

- E por que, Kurenai-sensei? – Ino questionou com o cenho franzido.

- Realmente não sabem? – A professora arregalou os olhos vermelhos para as garotas, que negaram com a cabeça.

- Ela é parte da família real do País do Vento, o irmão mais novo dela é o Príncipe Regente em Suna. - Shizune disse.

O silêncio foi profundo enquanto elas pareciam processar a informação. A sirene soou, indicando um gol da equipe adversária, mas apenas Shizune manifestou reação, gemendo e voltando-se para frente.

- Quer dizer que ela é uma princesa? - Sakura encarou Kurenai espantada.

- Sim. – A mulher do técnico assistente sorriu.

- Uma princesa de verdade? – Tenten insistiu.

- Sim! – Kurenai afirmou novamente.

Shiho começou a chorar.

Hidan empatou para o time do Konoha Prep e o público explodiu em comemorações, fazendo com que a atenção das professoras se voltasse para a partida. Kurenai pulou do assento, batendo palmas, e Shizune balançou uma bandeirinha do colégio, surgida do nada.

As garotas continuavam estáticas.

- Como podemos competir com uma princesa? – Tayuya indagou, perplexa.

- E daí que ela é princesa?- Ino rebateu. – Eles não estão juntos.

- Ino, não acabou de ouvir o que a sensei disse? – Sakura questionou a amiga.

- Eu só acredito nisso vendo! E eles não mostram nada, então ou estão ficando escondido e ele não a assume, ou não estão! Ambas sitações são desfavoráveis para ela! – a Yamanaka vociferou.

- É! – Tayuya corroborou com a tese de Ino.

- Mas que coisa. – Tenten apoiou a mão no queixo e observou a Sabaku, pensativa. – Ela é realeza de verdade. – Então ela deu um pulo, como se tivesse se dado conta de algo fantástico. – Não acredito que a Princesa do Vento faz aula de karatê comigo e sabe meu nome!

- Por que ela não ficou no país dela? – Shiho perguntou inconsolável.

- Suna é um país em desenvolvimento, e esse é um dos melhores colégios de Konoha. – Sakura respondeu. – E pare de chorar, criatura!

- Ela... ela... ela é princesa!

- E você é feia. – Ino apoiou a mão no ombro de Shiho, como se compreendesse o "sofrimento" dela. – Desista querida. É menos gente para competir comigo, você sabe que não se adequa muito aos padrões...

- Eu conheço uma princesa de verdade! – Tenten continuava falando sozinha.

- Para de agir como uma fangirl desmiolada, Tenten! – Sakura repreendeu. – Ela é uma pessoa como qualquer outra! Só com mais dinheiro, propriedades, empregados e prestígio que a gente! - ela continuou o raciocínio, enumerando nos dedos das mãos.

Shiho soluçou ainda mais alto.

- Me-meninas, faltam 15 segundos para o jo-jogo acabar! – Hinata apontou no meio da confusão, percebendo a apreensão geral no rink, onde quase todos estavam de pé. – E está empa-patado!

- Droga, até esqueci de prestar atenção no jogo! – Tenten comentou, levantando-se. – Vamos lá gente, é hora de apoiar a escola!

Sakura, Ino, Hinata e Tayuya ficaram de pé, Shiho ainda se lamuriava.

- Shiho? - Tenten chamou.

- Me deixa! - a outra replicou emburrada.

- Eu disse que era para apoiar o time, você pode chorar mais tarde. – Tenten esclareceu, impaciente. – AGORA, DE PÉ!

Com o berro a garota obedeceu imediatamente, trêmula.

- O que a-acontece se ficar empatado?- Hinata perguntou para Tenten.

- Vai ter um tempo adicional de vinte minutos, com gol de ouro. Vai recomeçar! – ela apontou animada.

O árbitro soltou o puck e o disco foi disputado, ficando na posse do time adversário.

10 segundos.

Kisame chocou-se com o jogador na posse do puck e roubou-o, passando rapidamente para Hidan.

6 segundos.

Hidan deu um passe para Shikamaru, que driblou o zagueiro que lhe marcava e foi em direção ao goleiro.

3 segundos.

O Nara disputou a posse do puck com o goleiro e em meio à confusão a sirene que indicava o gol soou, e no segundo seguinte o árbitro apitou o final do Jogo.

As garotas comemoraram, mas sem desviar a atenção de seu tópico favorito de conversas.

- Onde ele está indo? – Sakura parou de pular.

- Não sei. – Ino respondeu, também estranhando a movimentação.

- Ele está vindo para a arquibancada! – Tayuya exclamou.

Shikamaru atravessou o gelo, sendo abraçado pelos colegas de time de que estavam no banco de reservas. Ele se desvencilhou dos companheiros e saiu do rink, atirando o capacete para trás e correndo em direção à arquibancada, como Tayuya havia previsto.

Passando perto das garotas, ele subiu os quatro primeiros degraus e foi para a esquerda enquanto era parabenizado pelas pessoas pelas quais passava. Temari estava de pé, assim como o resto das pessoas presentes. Shikamaru foi até ela e o ginásio inteiro gritou quando ele a pegou nos braços e lascou um beijo de cinema na loira, que o abraçou enquanto correspondia ao beijo e era tirada do chão.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, Tenten sorriu e Hinata ficou vermelha. Shiho voltou a chorar com mais força, Tayuya fez cara de paisagem e Ino abriu a boca.

- Era essa a prova que você precisava? – Sakura cutucou a Yamanaka, rindo.

- Bem. – Ino suspirou – Isso me parece uma prova. - ela minimizou o acontecido.

- Então é isso. – Tayuya cruzou os braços. – Eles estão namorando. Fim.

- Uau, ele a beijou na frente de todo mundo, depois de marcar o gol do campeonato! – Tenten sorriu embasbacada. - Alguém ainda duvida que ele goste dela? Onde eu arranjo um desses?

- Declaração de amor pro mundo ver! - Sakura concordou, com ar sonhador. - Também quero!

- Podemos ir embora? Chega desse assunto! – Ino se irritou.

- Não mesmo, porquinha! Foi a última vez que insistiram nisso, e vou me certificar de que fique assim! – Sakura afirmou.

- O que vai fa-fazer? – Hinata perguntou com um sorrisinho.

- Vocês vão ver.

***

A festa da comemoração do título estava acontecendo no ginásio do colégio. Os alunos já se amontoavam do lado de dentro e do lado de fora, e não foi difícil encontrar o grupo mais badalado: os jogadores de hóckey do terceiro ano, muito assediado por várias garotas.

- Tem muita gente lá. – Tayuya gemeu. – Não podemos cumprimentá-los outra hora?

- Não. – Sakura sentenciou. – Vamos agora.

- Sakura, você está sendo ridícula. – Ino tentou se desvencilhar da amiga, que a segurava pelo braço.

- Você é que vai ser ridícula caso volte a esse assunto de conquistar o bofe-escândalo de novo. – a rosada falou em tom baixo, porém firme e um pouco divertido.

Hinata deu uma risadinha e Shiho tentou dar meia volta, mas Tenten se colocou na frente dela.

- Estou bem atrás de você e te garanto que não vou sair. – A morena de coques sorriu.

- Olha que sorte vocês têm. – Sakura deu um sorriso disfarçado a um dos alunos que passou e as cumprimentou. – Eles ficaram quase sozinhos! Agora, andando! – ela rosnou enquanto empurrava Tayuya e Ino.

O grupo era composto quase que exclusivamente por homens, que usavam os moletons do time de Hockey. A única exceção feminina era Temari, postada na frente de Shikamaru, que a abraçava pela cintura.

- Ela tinha que ser amiga do time todo? – Tayuya resmungou enquanto observava a loira rindo com os garotos. – Vamos ter que fazer na frente de todos e passar por idiotas!

- Pois eu acho que vocês vão é melhorar a reputação de vocês! – Tenten discordou, dando um empurrãozinho em Shiho.

Logo estavam frente a frente com o time de Hockey.

- Rapazes, parabéns! – Sakura sorriu simpática sem largar as amigas, que sorriram amarelo.

- Valeu, Haruno. – Deidara agradeceu com um sorriso, logo voltando a se distrair com novas admiradoras que chegavam.

- Shikamaru, você salvou a pátria. – Tenten sorriu. – Parabéns pela partida!

- Obrigado. – Shikamaru agradeceu em tom sonolento, porém orgulhoso.

- Parabéns, Shikamaru-kun, Temari-san, vo-vocês formam um lindo casal. – Hinata disse num fio de voz, coradíssima.

Sakura deu um apertão nos braços de Tayuya e Ino, que fizeram caretas.

- Re-realmente. – Tayuya gaguejou. – Parabéns pelo jogo e pelo namoro.

- Hinata tem razão. – Ino forçou o sorriso. – Casal lindíssimo!

- Obrigada. – Temari sorriu divertida, percebendo o óbvio desconforto das garotas. Ela sabia do namorado que tinha.

Tenten cutucou Shiho, que tropeçou.

- Eu, vo... é... uhm... é uma aliança de compromisso? – Ela acabou dizendo, atrapalhada, apontando para o dedo de Temari.

- Ah, é sim. – a loira confirmou distraída, olhando para a própria mão.

A dúvida anterior foi sanada quando Shikamaru moveu a mão dele na cintura da Sabaku e todas puderam ver que ele usava uma também.

- Posso ver? – Tenten pediu animada. – Adoro alianças!

Temari estendeu a mão.

- Que lindo, o kanji do amor, da lealdade, da fidelidade... – Sakura identificou os símbolos no círculo de prata enquanto todas se inclinavam para ver a jóia. – Quando vai ser o casamento? – ela brincou.

- Esperar é problemático, mas provavelmente depois que terminarmos a faculdade. - Shikamaru respondeu sério.

- CASAR? – Ino guinchou. – Mas... mas... vocês... não é cedo... digo, vocês não são jovens demais? – a loira disfarçou, mexendo freneticamente no cabelo.

- Não quando se encontra a pessoa certa para você. – Temari explicou como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

- Bem, vamos deixar vocês em paz. – Sakura sorriu. – Parabéns de novo!

Elas se despediram e se afastaram.

- Satisfeitas? – Sakura perguntou risonha quando estavam longe o suficiente.

Shiho balançou a cabeça, Tayuya revirou os olhos e Ino bufou.

- Vão parar de persegui-lo? – A Haruno insistiu.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Não vamos mais correr atrás dele. – A ruiva disse, fazendo birra.

- Mas não éramos as únicas apreciando o Nara. – Ino acusou. – Vocês também estavam babando por ele!

Hinata ficou vermelha ante a acusação, mas Tenten não se fez de rogada.

- Mas olhar pode. – a morena deu de ombros. - Afinal, o que é bonito é para se admirar. Só se lembrem do que eu disse: a gente pode olhar, mas só uma leva.

Hinata sorriu e apontou o que agora era incontestável.

- Só uma já le-levou.

_He got those lips like sugar cane__  
Ele tem aqueles lábios como açúcar  
Good things come for boys who wait  
Coisas boas acontecem com rapazes que esperam  
He's a one stop shop with a real big uh  
Ele é de parar o trânsito, com um "uh" enorme  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar-coated candyman  
Um sedutor açucarado_

**_FIM_**

_

* * *

_**N/A: **Sou uma das únicas brasileiras que eu conheço que gosta de Hockey e entende o negócio, então tentei ser bem evasiva em relação ao jogo em si para não ficar difícil de entender. O que vocês devem saber aqui é: Hockey tem 3 tempos de 20 minutos, e puck é o disco de borracha com o qual se joga.

Quando eu era adolescente, aliança de compromisso era para quando você estava num namoro bem sério com alguém. Hoje em dia é só para dizer que está namorando. Num caso ou no outro, coloquei as alianças para atormentar as meninas, não sei se existem essas coisas no Japão.

Se alguém percebeu, esse conjunto de fics é UA, mas eu apontei vááárias coisas que ShikaIno's usam como argumentos para desdenhar de ShikaTema. Reconheceram algum? ^^

Eu me diverti escrevendo (e essa foi à moda antiga, com direito a papel e caneta). Digam o que acharam, sim?

Rama, ainda é pra vc! KOKO WA SHIKATEMA! Ainda que Naruto tenha ficado tão chato!

Beijos.


End file.
